The Girl Who Never Was
by itsthetruth
Summary: Clyde's genetically impossible twin sister Miracle, 'Mia', Langer falls into a new world where she feels she belongs. After feeling left out and odd by her family, she finds someone who knows how that feels, and falls in love with an impossible boy. Luke/OC Rewrite of every episode inserting Mia from Series 1 onwards. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please R&R x


Why are your parents black?

That's the question Miracle 'Mia' Langer was always asked. The thing is, it _wasn't_ genetically impossible for Amelia to be Clyde's twin sister and to be white. But somehow, in a one in a million chance, Mia was a miracle. But being a miracle came at a price, and that's how they ended up moving to Ealing. It's hard when all your friends think you're adopted and your big brother of 3 and a half minutes won't stand up for you because of his cool psyhique, but she understood that.

"Mimi!" The door swung open and Clyde burst into her room, an undone tie around his neck. Miracle just looked up at her brother, unamused and rolled her eyes. "Do this up for me?"

She sighed and stood up, slowly doing up her brother's tie. "Are you sure-"

"Yes!" Clyde exclaimed. "Mia, we are not pretending to not be brother and sister just because of what happened at the old school!"

"There we go." She sighed, tightening the tie and smiling softly at him, placing one hand on his chest. "Ready to go?"

"Come on." He grinned. She rolled her eyes at him again, picking up her bag and letting it hang on her shoulder gently as they walked down the stairs.

"BYE MUM!" Clyde opened the door and they were about to step out when Carla Langer came bustling quickly to the front door, pulling her two children into a hug.

"Oh my babies."

"Gerrof!" Clyde muttered, pulling away with a smirk before stepping out of the door.

"It'll be fine." Mia smiled at her mother's worried expression before following after her brother.

...

Clyde and Mia walked through the hall together as everyone moved round for assembly when Clyde nodded at a girl with black hair in plaits and a boy with brown hair sitting together; Maria Jackson and Luke Smith.

"Move up." Clyde said politely as possible. Maria and Luke moved up a seat as Mia sat down first then Clyde next to her. "You new today?"

"Yep, Maria." Maria replied.

"Clyde. This is my sister, Mia." He nudged her in the side with a cocky grin. "I'll probably hang around with you until I meet some, cooler people."

"Shutup Clyde." Mia muttered.

"How do you do I'm Luke Smith." Luke said, holding out his hand to Clyde.

"Ok that was a joke, now I mean it." Clyde said, shaking his hand as everyone's attention turned to the front, where the headmaster stood, a fat man in a suit with greyish hair.

"Good morning everybody." He said.

"Good morning, Mr Lakeman." Everyone replied as he walked around the podium, letting out a large rip, making everyone laugh except Mia, Maria and Luke.

"Wife gave me cabbage and bean tarts last night, another reason to despise Jamie Oliver." He turned and cracked his neck round, moving back to the podium. "Right, assembly, yadaya." Mia, Maria and Clyde frowned as Luke just stared on, confused. "Welcome back everybody, it's a new year, hope you all do well, don't run in the courtyard and don't even think of wearing any makeup and I study hard because I guaruntee," A man with black hair and a purple jumper, also quite large, waddled on behind and sat on one of the empty chairs with the other teachers. "None of you are going to be popstars."

"Cheery one." Mia muttered.

"What's his problem?" Clyde frowned.

"Uhum. What else? Oh yeah," He moved round from the podium again. "What a bright future you've all got. Children of the world. Ecetera. Anyway, as you've all seen we've got a new technology block. I'll be taking you all over in groups to see our amazing new facilities, starting with... form 10B." A bunch of kids groaned, including Clyde who just shook his head.

...

"So Mia," Luke began as he and Clyde walked round the technology block. "Is she adopted, or?" He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh sorry-"

"It's fine." He replied with a small chuckle. "People always ask that. Neither of us are adopted."

"But-"

"I shared a womb with her for 9 months." He laughed. "Genetically, it's possible, just, very unlikely."

"She's very pretty." Luke said with a smile, making Clyde stare at him with wide eyes.

"Oi that's my sister!"

"I'm just expressing that she's very beautiful."

"You're weird." Clyde muttered.

...

"Can I sit here?" Clyde asked Maria as he and Mia approached her with a tray in the school canteen.

"Only if I don't shame you." Maria replied as Clyde plonked himself down next to his twin, opposite Maria.

"Either we sit here or," He nodded over to a boy sitting on his own, being hit round the head by some older kids.

"What there's someone worse than me?"

"Just." Maria laughed. "So where you from?"

"Hanslow." Mia replied. "Our parents split up so we moved down here with our Mum."

"Like me, only I moved down here with my Dad."

"Yeah, how's that?" Clyde asked.

"Better than them arguing all the time." Maria laughed as Clyde began to tuck into his food. He pulled his fork out of the pasta to reveal a blue lump.

"What's wrong with that? It's mouldy." Maria stared at it in disgust. "What kinda slop are they serving here? Left overs from last term?" He dropped down the fork in disgust as Mia just stared, frowning. "Sir!" He called over as the headteacher walked past. "How am I meant to eat that?" He asked, gesturing to the blue mould.

"Just pick the bad bits off." He shrugged before walking off.

"Great, that leaves me with a pea."

"Mine's off too." Maria wrinkled her nose, dropping the fork and pushing the tray out the way. Mia blinked, wrapping up the sandwiches she'd bought and dropping them onto her brother's tray, not even bothering to look if they were off or not.

"What's wrong with this place? It stinks, the food's rotten, something weird's going on here."

"Sounds like a job for Jessica Fletcher." Mia said sarcastically, pushing her straight, shoulder length brown hair out of her face.

...

"So Maria and Luke seem nice." Clyde said, biting into a piece of chocolate as they sat crossed legged opposite each other on Clyde's bed.

"Mm." Mia nodded, sipping her tea.

"Luke's a bit weird though."

"He's sweet," She laughed.

"But he's weird."

"Just cause he's smarter than you."

"He kept going on about how beautiul you were!" Clyde ranted as Mia hid her slight blush. "It's like he's never spoken to anyone before!" She giggled when suddenly, they were surrounded in darkness. "Power cut." She whispered. "Brilliant."

...

"What you doing?" Clyde asked, putting his arms around Maria and Luke as Mia walked next to Luke, rolling her eyes.

"We're going to investigate the new block." Luke replied innocently.

"I have left something in the new block." Maria said quickly before bolting off.

"What is it with you and her?" Clyde asked. "I've seen weird people, I know weird people, but you two? Beyond weird."

"Go find some normal people then." Luke said, walking off. Mia just rolled her eyes and walked after him with Clyde following.

...

"I want answers." Clyde insisted as they walked into the technology block. "Where are you from?"

"London." Luke replied.

"The layout of this building doesn't make any sense." Mia frowned, making Luke grin at her.

"Where have you been all your life?" Clyde interupted. "You don't know fartings funny, you let your Mum kiss you in public. What was your last school?"

"I've never been to school before." Luke replied.

"What your Mum taught you at home?"

"No, and Sarah Jane isn't my Mum."

"There are 16 class rooms in this building." Mia said, glaring at Clyde for being so nosey.

"So what's Sarah Jane to you?" Clyde asked.

"She adopted me." Luke said.

"Why don't you call her Mum?"

"She doesn't want me to." He replied, walking off.

"But what about your real Mum?" Clyde asked as the three of them walked down another corridor.

"Haven't got a Mum or Dad."

"Everybody's got a Mum and Dad. We've got a Dad, somewhere."

"Clyde, just shutup." Mia snapped.

"This block measures about 1,5094 metres squared," Luke said. "So double that for both floors... The area of each room doesn't add up to that!"

"So there's a empty space." Mia said slowly, making Luke nodd.

"Through there." Luke pointed down the hall before turning to the both of them. "I think you should go home."

Mia scoffed, "No way." She turned and walked after Luke.

"There's another room," Luke said to Mia as she caught up with him and they walked towards the blank wall. "A secret room. Behind there. But how do you get in?"

"Stop being strange!" Clyde exclaimed before turning and walking back down the hall. Luke started pacing up and down.

"It's a door, and every door must have a door handle."

"Here." Mia said, pressing her hand against the door where a door handle would be. The door slid open to a green room with flashing coming from inside. They looked at each other before stepping in. Luke pushed the curtain out of the way as they walked into the dirty lab, full of electrical equipment with a sparking sound echoing the room.

"So Luke," They span round to see Mr Lakeman standing on the other side of the room. "How do you like our little science project?"

"Ah. Always the teachers." Mia said as Luke stared, confused.


End file.
